13 - L Ame Soeur d'un Roi !
by Isis7056
Summary: La bataille se prépare... Mais une chose improbable va se passer ! Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !
1. L'Âme-Soeur d'un Roi part1

**L'Ame Soeur d'un Roi !**

* * *

**_Ma Chérie !_**

**_Je t'écris de toute urgence car des amis ont besoin d'aide, les Volturi vont s'en prendre à eux et à leur famille entière, pourrais-tu me rejoindre aux USA, à FORKS dans l'état de Washington le plus rapidement possible ?_**

**_Je t'ai fait un plan pour pouvoir accéder à leur demeure une fois arrivée à FORKS._**

**_Viens vite ma belle..._**

**_BENJAMIN !_**

**_P.S. : Un Plan est derrière cette lettre._**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	2. L'Âme-Soeur d'un Roi part2

**Cianna Valentina était une vampire d'origine Sicilienne. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'aux hanches et une grande mèche qui cachait un de ses yeux qui étaient rouges comme le sang.**

**Elle venait d'avoir 123 ans, mais elle ne fêtait jamais son anniversaire, trouvant cela trop lassant à la longue, surtout en étant seule car oui, Cianna était une nomade.**

**Quand la jeune femme reçut une lettre de son meilleur ami Benjamin, un vampire du clan égyptien qu'elle avait rencontré au Caire, elle repensa immédiatement à leur rencontre lors de son escale en Egypte il y a de cela 10 ans.**

**Elle lui devait une faveur, à lui et son clan qui l'avait hébergée pendant 1 mois entier, et elle avait une dette envers eux désormais.**

**C'est pourquoi, quand elle lut la lettre de Benjamin dans la chambre qu'elle occupait dans un petit hôtel miteux de Moscou ou elle logeait depuis maintenant 5 ans, elle partit immédiatement prendre le premier avion pour les USA après avoir réglé sa note pour retrouver son ami dans la petite bourgade de FORKS.**

**Après plusieurs longues heures de vol, elle loua une voiture à l'aéroport de Port Angeles et se rendit immédiatement à Forks alors que la nuit tombait.**

**Dans sa lettre, Benjamin lui avait dessiné un plan au dos de celle-ci pour se rendre à la demeure de la famille en danger.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	3. L'Âme-Soeur d'un Roi part3

**A son arrivée, tout était calme, il y avait beaucoup de voiture garées devant l'immense villa en verre qui se dressait devant elle, seules les lumières de la villa éclairaient l'entrée face à laquelle elle arrêta sa voiture.**

_\- Magnifique, murmura t'elle en sortant de sa voiture._

**Cianna prit son sac de voyage qu'elle mit sur son épaule et monta frapper à la porte.**

**Un vampire aux cheveux blond plaqués en arrière et aux yeux d'or vint lui ouvrir.**

_\- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ? demanda le vampire en la détaillant discrètement._

_\- Bonsoir je suis une amie de Benjamin, il m'a demandé de venir pour aider des amis en danger, répondit la blonde en sortant la lettre qu'elle lui tendit._

**L'homme prit la lettre et finit par sourire en la lisant avant de se pousser pour la laisser entrer.**

**Il se présenta auprès d'elle en l'accompagnant au salon, il s'agissait du chef de la famille concernée, Carlisle Cullen.**

**A leur arrivée au salon, Benjamin sourit en voyant Cianna et se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.**

_\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as manquée, déclara t'il sans la lâcher._

_\- Toi aussi Benjamin, répondit Cianna en souriant avant de lever la tête et de prendre une vampire présente derrière Benjamin dans ses bras. Tia, tu m'as manquée aussi._

_\- Tu nous as tous manquée déclara une voix derrière eux._

**La jeune femme se retourna et vit Amun et Kebi qu'elle salua aussi, ravie de les revoir après tant de temps.**

**Puis, Benjamin lui prit la main et l'amena auprès d'une vampire au cheveux bruns un peu bouclés et au yeux d'or qui tenait la main d'une petite fille se trouvant face à un vampire au yeux dorés et aux cheveux cuivrés qui lui tenait les épaules.**

\- Bella, Edward, Renesmée, je vous présente une amie de longue date de notre clan, Cianna Valentina, une vampire d'origine Sicilienne, nomade mais elle résidait à Moscou depuis quelques années, la présenta Benjamin en souriant. Cianna je te présente Bella, Edward et leur fille, Renesmée.

**Elle regarda intensément la jeune Renesmée, et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la vampire italienne qui tendit la main pour caresser délicatement la tête de la petite fille. **

_\- Une hybride murmura t'elle en souriant._

_\- Comment….._

_\- Je pense que je peux vous éclairer sur ceci mes amis, déclara un grand vampire aux cheveux bruns. Cianna a le même don qu'Aro Volturi, sauf qu'elle peut lire tous les souvenirs et pensées d'une personne juste en la regardant._

_\- Elle est plus forte qu'Aro murmura Carlisle Cullen, impressionné._

_\- Je me battrais à vos côtés contre les Volturi, déclara solennellement l'italienne, une main sur son coeur mort, en s'inclinant légèrement._

**Bella et Edward prirent chacun leur tour Cianna dans leurs bras pour la remercier.**

**Les jours passèrent. Carlisle et Edward préparaient un plan d'attaque avec la tribue Quileute de la Push que les Cullen présentèrent à leurs invités.**

**Cianna, elle, restait souvent seule. Mais, peu à peu, elle se lia d'amitié avec Garrett, un nomade tout comme elle, mais qui restait sur le territoire américain.**

**Elle se lia également d'amitié avec le clan Denali et Eleazar le vampire qui avait deviné son pouvoir, ainsi qu'avec les Cullen et amazones...**

**Mais, elle ne supportait pas le clan Roumain composé de Stephan et Vladimir, elle n'avait pas confiance en eux.**

**Benjamin et Tia restaient souvent avec elle, la nuit, pour que leur amie leur parle de ses voyages.**

**Plus la bataille approchait, et plus l'angoisse grandissait dans chaque vampire.**

**La veille du grand jour, sur le campement dans la forêt glacial, Benjamin alluma plusieurs feux de camp pour réchauffer Renesmée qui dormait dans une tante contre sa mère.**

**Edward et Carlisle se tenaient en retrait pour surveiller le campement et parler, tandis que Cianna, elle, s'était réfugiée sur une branche à l'écart de tous pour essayer de calmer son angoisse.**

**La nuit passa dans un silence lourd, tout le monde avait peur de perdre un ami, ou sa moitié.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	4. L'Âme-Soeur d'un Roi part4

**Une fois le jour levé, tous se rendirent sur un immense terrain enneigé entouré par la forêt brumeuse.**

**Les couples se tenaient la main, les Quileutes étaient transformés en loup et restaient entre eux.**

**Les amis se tenaient côte à côte, Cianna près du clan Egyptien.**

**Tous regardèrent droit devant eux, et, après plusieurs minutes interminables, sortant de la brume qui cachait la forêt face à eux, les Volturi arrivèrent en grand nombre.**

**Ils étaient vêtus d'une grande cape noire et rouge, et tous marchèrent fièrement en direction du clan opposé.**

**Cianna les regardait tous un par un sans utiliser son pouvoir, quand son regard se posa sur le vampire en tête du clan.**

**Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et se figea, comme si elle était prise d'une crampe, sous le regard de ses nouveaux amis, inquiets.**

**Dans son esprit tout apparut sur la vie du vampire en question, depuis sa naissance.**

_\- C'EST SUREMENT JANE ! hurla Stephan en pointant du doigt une jeune vampire aux cheveux blonds attachés en chignon._

**Bella déploya immédiatement son bouclier sur ses amis, y compris Cianna, mais rien.**

**Les jambes de la vampire italienne finirent par lâcher et elle tomba sur le sol... Enfin presque, car avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, le vampire en tête du clan Volturi, Aro Volturi, se trouvait là et l'avait rattrapée de justesse.**

**Les deux vampire se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans bouger, pendant que les frères d'Aro Volturi, Caïus et Marcus Volturi accompagnés de leur gardes Félix, Démétri, Jane et Alec s'approchèrent eux aussi.**

**Marcus s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aro qui acquiesça légèrement de la tête comme pour le remercier sans quitter Cianna du regard. Cette dernière posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Aro.**

_\- Je connais tout de toi... Depuis ta naissance... Comment est-ce possible... Je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir, murmura Cianna en caressant la joue du vampire._

**L'homme ferma les yeux en profitant de la caresse douce de la jeune vampire, puis il colla son front contre celui de la blonde qui ferma les yeux à son tour.**

_\- Je t'ai tant attendu, murmura Aro sans bouger._

_\- Marcus appela Carlisle sérieusement. Explique nous ce qu'il se passe !_

_\- Votre amie est l'âme soeur d'Aro, tout simplement. déclara calemement Marcus. Un lien s'est créée entre eux, encore plus puissant que pour vous autres, vampires. Leur lien est si puissant que votre amie a pu découvrir toutes les pensées d'Aro depuis sa naissance, et c'est la même chose pour lui. C'est ça être l'âme-soeur d'un roi, c'est encore plus puissant !_

**Tous étaient surpris par cette nouvelle et regardèrent Aro Volturi qui se releva en portant Cianna telle une mariée dans ses bras. Celle-ci admira le visage du vampire, elle osa même se pencher pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.**

_\- Mon coeur, Renesmée Cullen est innoncente, crois moi, lis en moi, elle est hybride murmura Cianna en regardant tristement Aro dans les yeux pour lui faire partager ses souvenirs._

**Aro put voir toutes les pensées de sa compagne pour y découvrir les souvenirs de la jeune Renesmée Cullen. Il ne pouvait que s'incliner : l'âme soeur d'un roi ne pouvais mentir à son aimé. Le vampire prit la main de Cianna et lui fit un baise main en souriant.**

_\- Tu es si puissante murmura t'il._

**Cianna acquieca tendrement et l'embrassa avant de se blottir contre lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.**

**Aro regarda le clan Cullen et leurs amis, puis Edward, Bella et Renesmée qui était sur le dos d'un grand loup brun, Jacob Black, un homme de la tribu Quileute.**

\- Famille Cullen prenez soin de vous et de vos amis déclara t'il en souriant. J'espère que vous serez tous présents pour notre union.

\- ARO VOLTURI TU...

\- Merci Jane répondit immédiatement Aro en regardant Stephan plié en deux sur le sol. Sauf vous Clan Roumain, vous êtes écartés de ce jour béni pour mon clan et moi !

\- Ils ne m'inspiraient pas confiance, je les détestaient depuis le début murmura Cianna à l'oreille d'Aro.

**Stephan était toujours au sol, se tordant de douleur, jusqu'à ce que Marcus fasse signe à Jane de s'arrêter. Vladimir aida Stephan à se relever et tous deux s'enfuirent en courant tout en maudissant les Volturi.**

**Aro regarda Carlisle et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de partir avec Cianna dans ses bras qui regarda Benjamin et le clan Egyptien à qui elle lança un baiser, ce qui fit grogner son compagnon. L'italienne ricana doucement et l'embrassa tendrement avant que le clan Volturi ne disparaisse à nouveau dans les brumes de la forêt.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	5. L'Âme-Soeur d'un Roi part5 (FIN)

**Plusieurs mois plus tard, le mariage d'Aro Volturi et Cianna Valentina fut célébré à Volterra, chez les Volturi.**

**Les clans Cullen, Amazones, Denali et Egyptiens furent invités à cette union. Le mariage fut somptueux, tous étaient vêtus de blanc avec des touche dorées.**

**La décoration était de la même couleur, mais l'or dominait le blanc cette fois-ci. Quand Marcus finit son discours, Aro et Cianna échangèrent leurs voeux, puis les alliances, et enfin, un tendre et amoureux baiser qui scella leur union pour l'éternité.**

* * *

_THE END !_

_Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !_


	6. PUB WATTPAD

**PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

**A bientôt !**


End file.
